your love echoes
by deadlove82
Summary: Beth is battling her demons, hiding a painful past , and hunted by memories of a man she never thought she would see a again. what will happen what rick and Beth's word collide? struggling to find her place in the world, Beth past comes back and turns her world upside down., will or can she let rick help her? can she trust him? * on temporary hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

A/n. this is a rewrite of Echoes of your love, basically it flows better and timing I felt this story goes more where I want it to go so I went with it, thanks to you out there who like Echoes Of your Love and for your Kind reviews. I hope enjoy this story as much the last one, this story is Beth's story and voice . what she goes through before and after she meets Rick. this is a multi chapter/story slow burn Rick/Beth pairing.

I am also using a beta read to help me with some the editing of the chapters.

Trigger warning, some swearing, mentions of abuse.

Your Love Echoes

Chapter 1

_Beth never expected this, Rick's gun pointed at Liam. Liam's blood lip shone as grinned staring Rick down. He had a tight grip on Beth. She had hit him in order to escape but his grip was hard as steel and Beth was sure she will have bruises. As the others watched on, Daryl was ready to jump in at any time. They were her family now, they all were and they protected their own. Beth twisted her arm out of his grip, finally getting free from Liam. Beth went and stood behind Rick, she felt Daryl 's arm wrap around her, she let him pull her away, not before grabbing Rick's hand for a moment and feeling his hand squeeze hers gently and lovingly. this wasn't the way she thought things would be, everything changed for her the day she meet Rick, and she wouldn't change a thing no matter how this ended. _

_* **past***_

_Beth lied alone in the woods, night-time had arrived and Beth didn't know how long she'd been passed out. As Beth's eyes adjusted to the low night around her. Beth really started to feel how badly she was injured. The cold night air made her shiver, her body stung as the cold air grazed over The 0 cigarette burns he marked her with this time, she was even sure he has cracked or broken a rib or two._

D_amn jerk had the nerve to kick me while I was on the ground she thought to herself _

_Beth felt so raw, cold, her body ached and she was tired but Beth knew it wasn't safe out here in the woods at night.__and she also knew Liam might still be out there looking for her. So forcing herself to stand up on her feet, she started walking, as she walked Beth thought of the three years, wasted years, time she spent with Liam - a man for a long time she thought she loved, a man she thought loved her. _

_But this... this, what they have, it isn't love._

_Beth now curses the day she met Liam, in sophomore year, in high school. Liam was handsome, charismatic and a little older than her. There was no question why Beth had fallen for him. The question she kept asking herself is was why she stayed as long as she did. Beth and Liam had only been dating a few months when he first hit her. __The two were at Liam's fathers house just being playful and making out when Liam for some reason out of the blue.. decided picked a fight with her._

_As Beth walked through the woods back to her family farm, Beth couldn't even remember what their fight was about, ether way Liam had started it over nothing and when Beth tried to leave Liam's__ room. He just snapped, he grabbed her so hard, Beth thought he would break her arm and slapped her...hard! Sending Beth tumbling to the ground. Beth didn't say a word, she didn't even cry, Beth just couldn't believe what just happened._

_being a typical abuser, Liam apologised said he'd never do it again. Beth, so young and naïve wanting to believe him.., to forgive him and she did for the first a couple of times. After that it became a regular thing between them. So ashamed not having the heart to tell anyone, and too afraid to leave him, Beth became...stuck!_

_After about an hour, Beth made it home._

_Beth hoped her father isn't up. I'd never be able to explain this she thought to herself _

_Looking down at herself, the state she was in, there would be a lot of questions … questions Beth isnt' sure she can or is ready to answer yet. __she unlocked the door and quietly walked inside, listening for movement from her sleeping family. It seems to Beth's relief that her late arrival hasn't woken anyone up, she'd been lucky. There __was no way Beth could have explained her current injuries. Liam kicked her, hit her and burned, even broke bones, Beth could make excuses for those but he never to this extent. This was a particularly vicious attack on Liam's part. Beth told Liam it was over that she meant it this time._

_Well...Liam didn't take it every well, he never did. _

"I_t's over when I tell you it's over, or when you're dead. Which ever comes first, your mine, Beth, never forget it, bitch!" _

_He pushed Beth to the ground, she let out a soft whimper biting her lip to keep quiet, Liam towering over her. All Beth could do was brace herself for what was going to come next._

_Shivering Beth didn't want to dwell on it another moment, she was home safe from Liam for now at least. She walked her aching body downstairs to the bathroom, to wash up. Beth let the water run hot, she watched as the water steam and fog up the mirror in front of her. __Sighing leaned against the sink for a moment, the taking the soap Beth washed her face with soap and hot water, Then taking a wash cloth towelling down her dirty arms, she was too sore and tired to shower tonight __this would have to do for now. _

_Beth looking down at herself, her pink tee-shirt, the delicate cotton was torn. That was her favourite tee-shirt too- taking her the shirt off is when Beth noticed the severe bruising on her side. Gently touching her side, Beth whimpered as the pain was incredible, they were definitely broken or at least cracked. _

_Beth knew she needed to go to the hospital this time there, will be questions, that would mean police... damn!_

_Beth wondered If here was any way she could do this without getting the police or sheriffs involved. It was a small town the sheriffs around here served the entire County, as well as only one hospital, and it wouldn't be long before all of King County knew her personal life Whether Beth wanted them to or not. B__ut with her injuries, Beth needed medical attention, she needed to go to the hospital... it wouldn't be long before the entire town knew. __But at this point...Beth, didn't really give a shit any more, not about Liam, or the town finding out.. she was done!_

_ x_

_Beth moved towards her bed , she turned to see the police outside her window, looking the clip board that contained her answers to their questions. _

_'I hope they lock him up a throw away the key' she thought to herself. _

_ Beth went to her father earlier that morning and told him everything about Liam, the abuse everything, within the hour they were at the hospital. Doctors and nurse fussing over her making sure there was no internal bleeding which thankfully she did not have._

_ With that Beth drifted into a thankfully dreaminess sleep and slept thought the night. T__he next day Beth was standing outside the hospital with her father, Beth went to her father earlier that morning and told him everything, about Liam, the abuse, everything, with in an hour Doctors and nurses were fussing over her making sure there was no internal bleeding which thankfully she did not have._

_Soon after the police arrived with a couple of sheriffs to take her statement, _

"A_re ya gonna press charges maám?"_

"_yes" Beth quietly responded_

_Beth told them Liam how found her earlier the previous day, that she tried to end it for good this time. _

_The sheriffs immediately put out a warrant for Liam's arrest which Liam escaped from. __Beth heard radios going off in the background of the sheriff's in pursuit of Liam. Beth wondered what was going on but Beth was snapped out of her thoughts by her father, __Hershel pulled her closer hugging her, gently not to do damage to her ribs and told her he was proud of her._

"P_roud? Daddy why? I don't understand?"_

_Hershel hugged his daughter as it was the first time he had seen her in years. In reality it was it was the first time since he had really seen his daughter. Beth had been sucked into and stuck in Liam sick world. Beth had spent so much time and energy hiding the horrors of her relationship from her parents and family, it's been a long time since they had really seen each other._

_Before Hershel could answer his daughter there was a sudden commotion from the emergency room doctors and nurses running everywhere. The sheriffs who took Beth's statement were on their radios, look of shock and horror on their faces.__There was so much commotion and yelling Beth's mind began to race, the sheriff's radios were buzzing with codes being called out. Hershel and Beth sat and watched as the medical team got ready for what one the them called a "an officer involved shooting" __Beth turned to her father _

"_Daddy what's going on do ya think "_

_Before anything else could be said a sheriff came over with more questions for Beth._

_A/n. what do you think? shall I continue? suggestions, reviews and ideas welcome :). love to know what you think. update soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

Trigger warnings; this story has mentions of past abuse and some swearing, mentions of torture, (not too graphic) self harm and mentions of suicide in future chapters. Beta read helping me with some editing of chapters.

Your Love Echoes

Chapter 2

xxx Past xxxx

The hospital kept Beth in for three days, due to her circumstances, they wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything so they kept a close eye on Beth. The sheriffs came by during the days she was in hospital making sure Beth didn't leave anything out making Beth wonder.

Two days later, Beth found out why the sheriffs were asking so many questions. Beth was talking to one of the older nurses, who knew the person that was shot. His name was Rick Grimes, he was one of the sheriffs. He and his partner were chasing Liam before he was shot and the person they were chasing had escaped before they could be questioned. Beth also was told the sheriff had a wife and young son and he had been in a coma since he brought him in, Liam was to blame for this she was sure of it.

Beth had mixed feelings but mostly her heart broke for the sheriff and his family, Beth wouldn't of wished this on anyone. Her heart grew heavy also with gult and regret. Was this her fault? Was she responsible? If she did things differently would the sheriff be with his family right now and not in a hospital bed? Liam was a heartless jerk who only cared for himself and got what he wanted, no matter who he hurt or caught in the process. That is what scared Beth the most that and not just did he hurt people for the hell of it but he didn't care who got hurt. It was the fact he was willing to hurt someone who had nothing to do with him and Beth; taking it out on them just because he could.

Beth prayed for the sheriff's recovery, and hoped the best for him and his family. If anything happened to to the sheriff, Beth would never forgive herself, if Liam had hurt or killed someone because of her.

xxx Present xxxx

Beth was home and she couldn't be happier. Her Dad, and Maggie was supportive but could be over protective sometimes fussing over her, when she had her bad days. Her body ached and she couldn't sleep. Constant echoes of Liam's laughter in her head. But Maggie and Hershel didn't push Beth, they knew when Beth was really to talk she would. They could see things that worried Beth. They also saw the dark circles under Beth's eyes and they knew she wasn't sleeping. She wasn't really sure if she could or was if was ready to talk to them.

Hershel had never thought about killing another man, until today that was. This man ruined his youngest daughter's s life and he wanted to kill him for what he had done to his baby girl.

He also blamed himself for not noticing it sooner and not protecting his Beth, what scared Hershel is the fact that if he saw Liam again he might actually kill him. Unknown to each other Maggie and Hershel were thinking the same things. Beth had guilt over them thinking and believing it was their fault but how could she convince them it wasn't. It was Liam's and Liam's alone. He will pay for what he has done, they didn't know how or when but he will pay.

Beth was worried it had been over almost two months and Liam was still out there and not caught. What worried her more is what he would do.

Beth didn't want to dwell on it too much, Beth joined in with family chores as much as she could with her healing injuries. Beth wore long shelves or light cotton sweaters to cover her burns and scars, her ribs were healing, so were her cuts and bruises, they were the first to go. The rest of her wounds healed in the weeks to follow.

Losing her mother was a toll on Beth alone, she told her mother almost everything even a little about Liam. The walkers came brutal and fast, killing her mother step brother, and few of her neighbours, no one really knew what they were. Where they sick? Walkers with no mind left at all?, or maybe she didn't want to think about it too much. To Beth they were her family her friends and didn't want to think anything of them as anything else.

The first day Beth found out her father and others had hid them in the barn, Beth was angry, didn't speak to anyone for two days. By all rights her mother and Shawn should be dead in the company and arms of God not locked up in like animals in the barn.

But then it hit her like a ton of bricks, Liam- and people that Liam may of hurt. Now her Mama and Shawn. She wasn't really sure if she can or could say goodbye so there they stayed, their dark secret her father had no intention of letting them go any time soon..

The farm was beautiful at dawn Beth spent many days sitting on the porch watching the sun rise when she couldn't sleep which was quiet a lot these days. Some old and new aches as memories came back now then things she would rather forget. As she sat on the porch her memory wandered to the day she found out about the sheriff- Grimes wasn't it? Beth hoped that he was ok, that his family was was out there and safe. Sighing she went inside thinking she may as well start breakfast and some light chores.

It was noon the next day the aches playing up and no sleep had Beth on edge. The farm hand who used to work down the road, started working here. Beth didn't really know his name or cared that he had tried to hit on her and playfully lifting her shirt so close to her scars causing Beth to remember Liam. Beth slapped him and ran not knowing what else to do, his hand rough like his. Beth couldn't stand it.

Beth ran to her father, it took a while to get anything out of Beth and even longer to calm her down. Hershel was furious. It took all his strength not to hit the boy, but Otis another farm hand assured Hershel he will pull him in line and he won't go near Beth again. If he stepped out of line again he would be out of there.

Hershel was thankful to Otis if he wasn't there he didn't exactly know what he would have done.

Joke or not Beth had been through enough without being reminded of it.

Sitting on the porch. She was tired but still not sleeping. The breeze blowing and relaxing, Beth closed her eyes as the breeze blew around her relaxing Beth's body easing the rest of the aches and worries Beth put everything at back of her mind, tomorrow's is going to be different she thought to herself.

Little did she know how quickly things could change.

xxxxxx

A/n; sorry for the late update, I change it a few times, dew to timing and flow etc., please review love to know what you think. Deadlove82:)


	3. Chapter 3

Trigger warnings; some swearing, mentions of abuse

Your Love Echoes

chaper 3

Beth started her day like any other day, hugging her father and Maggie wishing them a good morning before cooking breakfast . After breakfast everyone started on the chores Beth, fed the chickens, collected the eggs and helped her father with generator . Than went out to the wells around the farm for water for the house and animals taking the long way around staying away from the barn . Maggie and Beth rode to the pharmacy in town, Beth had not slept and aches from old injuries started to bother her. Beth, not wanting to bother or worry her father, ended up talking to Maggie . Maggie being a sister agreed to help Beth when she needed her and not tell their father, in return Beth would talk to Maggie when Beth was ready . Beth agreed when she was ready she would go to Maggie first.

The evening was peaceful, finding herself not hungry Beth excused herself and decided to have an early night . Taking the pain and sleeping pills Beth fell onto restless sleep.

xxxx start memory xxx

Beth slowly moved to the door only to be knocked back .

" Where are you going bitch, I haven't finished with you yet, your mine Beth."

Liam dragged Beth, pulling her to him, pull her hands and arms painfully straight up and tied her hand with rope resting it on a hook in his room. It was close to the wall but enough room for Liam to walk around Beth. While removing his belt, taking his cigarette lighter out, Beth could see a flash of Liam's knife.

Beth closing her eyes keeping away the burning of her tears, to keep them from escaping. Why didn't she just tell someone, fear, shame? How could she have let it go this far? It was hell, a nightmare and all she wanted to do was escape it.

"I guess I will have to teach you another lesson of who you belong to, we ain't done until I say we are, ready to have some fun Beth?"

Beth closed her eyes, all she could do was nod, keep quiet and brace herself for the first lash of the belt. The pain was excruiciating as he hit he over and over, the belt cutting into Beth's sensitive pale flesh as he hit beth the final time drawing blood and smiking at the sight he hit her once more. Beth held onto the ties till her nails digs into her palms, Drawing some blood. Liam smirked putting down his belt and taking his knife and started teasing Beth with it running the blade down Beth's bare skin she bit her lip . Her nails digging further into her palms, if she begged him to stop or screamed he would beat her worse. Digging into Beth's flesh once again he cut into her, warm blood running down her side, Beth tried not to cry out as the pain ripped through her.

Liam teased Beth with the blade again, moving down further around to the lower back . Beth jolted as he dug and cut into her, Beth tasted blood as she bit her lip harder to stop herself from screaming. She didn't know how much more she could take of this, his belt the hits and the cutting into her skin was painful. But this pain ripping through her entire body was incredible, Beth jolted again as Liam dug in and cut her deeper then moving the blade up to her ribs. Gripping onto the ties Beth wasn't going to give Liam the satisfaction, Liam, put the knife down.

"That's my good little bitch, you take what I give you so good, your mine forever Beth, don't you forget it ."

Picking up his lighter Beth knew what was coming next, (he was going to brand) her meaning Liam was almost done . The flick of the lighter and Beth dared not to move braced herself for the burning. She wished her self away, from Liam's taunts and the burning of her skin.

She was at her family home, her daddy, Maggie, her mother, Shawn - they were all laughing like they used to.

Waiting for the pain to end, then feeling the remaining of the clothes being stripped away and her body being covered by Liam's rough hands working his way down her body...Beth wishes herself away.

xxx end memoryxxx

Beth jolted awake with a start her breathing heavy. She looked at the clock on her dresser : two am, trying to slow her breathing she listen to the rain on her window . 'Just was just a memory just a dream his not here he can't hurt you,' Beth thought to herself listening for moments from her sleeping family. To her relief they seemed undistributed, Beth silently walked down to the downstairs bathroom.

Letting the shower run hot wiping the fog off the mirror with her hand, Beth stripped and got in letting the hot water run over her washing away the memory of his touch . The anger, the fear, maybe it was time she let someone in, let someone help her, remembering what she promised Maggie earlier that day. Maybe opening up to her, letting her in, letting some of it out, maybe she could get rid of it. Finally starting to heal would allow her to close the door, letting go of her demons, she would be finally be able to move on.

Drying and getting dressed knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night she went to the family books finding her mother's old bible she brought to her lips . Taking a seat on the porch being careful not to make noise, Beth settled in the seat and began to read her favorite bible passages, wanting for the sun to rise. Beth wondered if she could tell Maggie, if she wanted talk to her tomorrow, could she really do it?

Morning came and Beth watched as the rain clouds passed felt the warmness of the sun as it rose . After a while Beth went inside and started on breakfast, not long after Hershel and Maggie made their way down stairs long followed by Otis his wife Patricia and Jimmy .Beth hugged her father and Maggie good morning before turning back to breakfast, missing the look of certain between Maggie and Hershel. During Breakfast was quiet, Beth still wondering whether she could talk to Maggie, than everyone got on with their chores.

Beth fed the chickens, collected the eggs and collected water from the well. After she looked at the generator, with her father like she did every morning . Some of the cattle got out from a busted part of the fence,they had to mend the fence and find the cattle. Beth was helpin Maggie and Otis, meanwhile Hershel , Jimmy and Patricia tended to the barn. Some of the walkers had gotten out, trying find and secure them in back in them barn as quick and quietly as possible without Beth knowing or involving her.

It was well into the afternoon when Otis went hunting and didn't return, worrying Patricia. Hershel reassured Patricia that Otis was fine, that he was just taking his time, Patricia knowing that Hershel was right since he knew her husband better than anyone. Otis takes all precautions when it comes to tracking and hunting buck, even if he had track one for hours he was always back before dark, buck or no buck.

Later Maggie was sitting on the porch when a man running towards their farm caught her eye. Looking through the binoculars she saw that he had a boy in his arms and both were covered in what looked like blood.

"Dad?!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/n; I apologise for the lateness of further chapters I had some trouble with this story this is my first abuse fic and it has had it's set backs. I had to fix, A writers block if you will, hopefully will have chapter 4 up in a few days if all goes well. I didn't intend to be this late with the update.

So please bare with me, if you have any ideas of how you think I should go feel free to pm me or review, What do you think beth should do? Update soon deadlove 82 :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/n.; I do apoogise for the last chapter I found a part in bracks I missed I will keep a closer eye on that in furture, and this chapter is very rough, and uneven but bare with me, It was hard to write, I had some trouble with it. thank my beta for smoothing it over for me. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. :)

Trigger warnings; swearing. Mentions of abuse,

Your Love echoes

Chapter 4

Beth came and stood on the porch with the rest of her family and watched as the man approached. Behind in the distance was two other figures struggling to catch up. Beth watched as her father went down the stairs and met with the man .

''Was he bit?" the man shook his head.

''Shot by your man," the man's attention still on her father.

"Otis?" Patricia gasped as she went down the stairs.

"He said to see a man named Hershel is that you?" Hershel nodded.

Beth watched as the man became a little more desperate, Beth's heart started to grow heavy for the man that was familiar; she just couldn't place him.

"Help me please …my boy ! ''

Beth's father suggested that Rick follow him into the house.

"Hurry!" Hershel guided the man to the spare bedroom on the first floor and they began to try and save the boy's life. Beth stood and watched , she could see and hear what was going on as her father gave instructions; Maggie and Patricia assisting him.

Beth wasn't all there; she was on edge from lack of sleep due to memories of Liam and his laughter echoing through her head. The man did seem familiar, she thought, he said his name was Rick or was she imagining it? Beth couldn't focus, everything was screaming in her head. He was familiar she just couldn't place him.

Deciding she was no help in her current state, Beth decided that leaving the room was the best option , she decided to lie down for a while. Beth prayed for a dreamless sleep not to see Liam when she closed her eyes. Surprisingly, it came.

When Beth woke ,her heart was heavy with the bad news, the boy- who name was Carl - was not doing well, He had internal bleeding and the bullet had shattered in pieces that had to be taken out in order for him to live. Where the pieces were, infection was setting in and Carl was going downhill fast. Her father didn't have the things he needed to help him perform the much needed surgery. Part of the procedure was to put the youth under but without the instruments came with risk of slipping away.

Beth couldn't even imagine what his parents were going through her heart broke for them. Beth knew Otis was blaming himself even if it was in accident. She knew he would take on himself to help so Beth wasn't surprised when Otis volunteered to help get the things they needed to help the boy. He left after packing the truck with the other man Shane, who came with Carl Otis felt it was the least he could do to get the boy well again.

Beth kept out of the way, having one of her down days didn't help at all, she felt hopeless but she needed to take care of herself before she could help anyone else.

Dinner that night was quiet hardly anyone one spoke given the circumstances Beth didn't really mind it was peaceful in a way. Beth knew her father wasn't keen on having strangers in the house but with the boy her father wouldn't kick them out either, well at least not yet.

Beth was on the porch later on in the evening, Maggie came out with tea.

"I thought you would come out here, I brought you tea it will help you sleep, another bad turn huh?" Beth smiled sadly at Maggie nodding.

Maggie kissed Beth on the forehead before handling her a cup and sitting next to Beth.

"Sorry for disappearing today, it's just … not a good day I guess. No sleeping with me on edge..."

Beth looked out, watching the sun set and feeling the gentle breeze around them, Beth closed her eyes. She felt her sister's eyes studying her but Beth kept her eyes closed thinking.

Should I tell Maggie about Liam? She thought to herself. Maggie has been so patient and she did help me with the sleeping pills, and not tell dad, maybe just tell her little things see how it goes.

A small smile came across Beth's lips, holding her cup in both hands she watched straight ahead, the sun covered by the mountains and the darkness started to creep on them . They will see the stars soon Beth loved the stars.

"Liam wasn't always like this, when I first met Liam he was handsome, charismatic, and had green eyes, sly smile. He was a little older then I was and he had every girl's attention. It was quiet ridiculous, being only 16 and in my sophomore in high school, didn't think he would take in interest in me..."

Beth laughed a little at the memory.

"He drew people in, you know, like they were naturally drawn to him . Liam was like gravity he was loved by everyone... he was artistic, great at sport... quite charming when he wanted to be... "

Beth suddenly felt pain and her heart was heavy again, had she said maybe a little too much? She trailed off turning her cup in her hand, she felt Maggie's eyes on her . She knew Maggie was listening, but Beth also found it easier then she thought to talk to Maggie, she was quiet again, the screen door opened and Hershel came out.

'' Maggie can you give me a hand?"

Maggie nodded and rose from her chair, she was surprised Beth opened up a little to her about Liam. It was more of how they met but it was a start and Maggie wasn't going to push Beth . She decided that to let Beth tell her the rest when she was ready and left her to her thoughts.

Shane returned alone later that night, saying Otis helped him escape but didn't make it . He was killed by walkers, but only Hershel heard, the others weren't told about Otis death until later . Hearing that Beth's father had saved Carl's life was satisfying news! Learning that Carl would recover brought a great relief to Beth in a way a kind of hope that miracles and good thing still happen . There was enough cruelty in this world and with another life being taken there was great sadness in the family. When her father and Rick told Patricia , the poor woman had collapsed upon hearing the news and hearing Patricia's cries through the house, made Beth's heart break. Beth and Maggie hugged each other letting silent tears fall, Otis wasn't just a friend, he basically grew up on the farm, took care of it, he was family.

When her father told Beth and Maggie how Otis died, Beth didn't really believe it, it felt and sounded wrong, like it was a half –truth . One lie to cover a lie, sounds like bullshit, she knew it wasn't the entire truth, but Beth said nothing. It sounded a lot like something Liam used to do to cover up his lies she thought to herself . Beth didn't notice she was digging into her palms until she saw a bit of blood under her nails. Why couldn't that just be left alone? Everything reminded her of Liam today, and it still frustrated her when this stranger; this Rick was so familiar to her.

It was also the first night Beth woke up with her screaming echoing through the house.


	6. Chapter 6

An/; I'm sorry I haven't found any time to update your love echoes. I'm am still updating story, I will in the next week or so at best, I promise to bring you as much of the story to my lovely readers as possible, I had review saying more Rick/Beth be patient my lovely readers, it will get there I will not have them to get jump into bed together straight off, Beth is struggling with her past and demons, I will have Beth/Rick moments don't worry but will not have Rick/Beth together for a while but I will get there it is a slow burn Rick/Beth pairing, I apologise for lack of chapters I will update as soon as I can, deadlove82 :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/n; due to not much free time lately as well as conflicting and lack of ideas of where they will go and other happenings both my stories tainted love and your love echoes has been put on temporary hiatus, a short break as much as I love both my stories and want to continue them, I cant right now, I would like to thank all you lovely readers for reading my stories your reviews. Your follows and favourites and hope you will continue to read as they continue there journey. Deadlove82 :)


End file.
